O fim de tudo, ou seria, o começo?
by Mari.Videl
Summary: Este fic retrata o fim do namoro de Bulma com Yamcha e o começo de toda história de amor entre ela e Vegeta.


Este fic retrata o fim do namoro de Bulma com Yamcha e o começo de toda história de amor entre ela e Vegeta.

Esclarecimento: Os personagens de Dragon Ball não me pertencem... São de propriedade de Akira Toriyama e da Toei Animation.

# legenda:

-mudança de take

# letra em Itálico – _pensamento _

# **negrito –Bulma**

# normal– Yamcha

# sublinhado – Vegeta

# _sublinhado/itálico -demais personagens _

**O fim de tudo, ou seria, o começo ? " **

**- Como você pode me magoar tanto assim Yamcha? **

- Bulma, o que eu fiz de errado??... ou melhor, eu quero saber há quanto tempo isso vem rolando!!

**- Isso o quê? **

- Você sabe, você e ele... foi porque eu não te dei carinho? Lógico que suas respostas não vão me deixar legal, mas pelo menos eu vou saber pra nunca mais cometer o mesmo erro... vamos, me diz! Eu preferia que fosse na cara mas se você quiser pode ser por telefone.. de qualquer forma eu preciso saber. Foi porque eu nunca te tratei corretamente, ou porque eu sempre te dava motivos pra brigas? Seja o que for, você precisa me contar toda a verdade sobre tudo!

**- Yamcha, eu ainda tenho que achar as respostas pra suas perguntas e a minha cabeça esta girando, você me deixa atordoada com esse monte de perguntas! Me deixa sozinha um pouco, depois a gente conversa. Eu vou tomar um banho, sair pra pensar, encontrar as respostas e a paz de espírito que um dia eu tive. **

- Bulma, por favor...

**- Yamcha, você me pergunta coisas que eu não posso te responder agora... mas você quer mesmo saber, eu ainda não estou louca! Eu não fiz nada de errado, ainda. Só estou esperando porque eu sei que esta relação não vai durar. **

- Eu nunca me senti tão pra baixo, tão triste. Agora você conseguiu me deixar realmente mal Bulma.

**- Yamcha, eu vou continuar procurando, bem no fundo de minha alma por todas as resposta... eu não quero te machucar mais e muito menos a mim mesma. Eu preciso de paz, eu tenho que me sentir boa, estar livre da dor pra não enlouquecer. Meu coração dói, sim, por isso vou sair, encontrar as respostas pra depois talvez, voltar. **

Eu acho que desta você está mesmo partindo; até arrumou suas coisas em sinal de adeus.

Enquanto meu coração cai sangrando, você exige amor verdadeiro. Diz que tem chorado mil rios e agora está nadando na praia, mas eu acho que não, porque ele vai estar lá pra te salvar... e eu?

Você me deixou afogado em minhas lágrimas e acho que nunca mais irá me salvar. Estou rezando a Kami pra você me dar mais uma chance... e eu vou te esperar, juro que sim!

Eu viveria e morreria por você! Eu voltaria a ser o ladrão que era quando você me conheceu, só pra roubar o céu pra você...pois palavras não podem dizer o que o amor pode fazer.

Eu sei que nós não temos passado bons momentos e agora você segue seus próprios caminhos. Não posso te dar de volta o ontem, mas posso te prometer o amanhã.

Talvez minhas mãos estejam um pouco sujas, mas eu queria ser sempre seu namorado.

Sei que devia ter te dito isso enquanto você estava aqui. Agora você se foi, mas espero que volte pra mim, e eu estarei esperando você!

**- Bom dia pai. **

_- Bom dia Bulma, demorou pra chegar hoje. E pelos seus olhos molhados, acho que você e o Yamcha brigaram de novo_.

**- Preciso responder. **

_- Ah, aquele rapaz do espaço está lá na sala e... _

- **Vegeta!**

- _Espere Bulma, ele só..._

**- Está me esperando a muito tempo? **

- Não, não estava te esperando!Porque eu esperaria você mulher? 

**- Seu grosso! **

_- Chorando de novo filha? Se tivesse esperado eu acabar de falar esse mal entendido não teria acontecido_.

**- Me deixa em paz pai, o Vegeta que é um estúpido! Agora deixa eu ir trabalhar que da mais certo. **

- Ah Bulma, que saudades suas! 

Eu estava perdido e sozinho, tentando ficar mais forte, seguindo meu caminho pelo espaço pra tentar achar o verme do Kakarotto. 

Minha vida não tinha razão alguma... e agora a pouco, lá estava você, de pé na minha frente... Como pude se tão bobo e renunciar ao seu amor?

Não queria quebrar todas as regras, mas quando você saiu por aquela porta deixou um buraco no meu coração, e agora eu sei com certeza que você é tudo o que eu preciso. 

Eu só queria agradecê-la, porque eu estava procurando em vão, jogando meu pequeno jogo, não tendo ninguém, a não ser eu mesmo pra culpar no caso de derrota; e de repente você entrou no meu mundo e tudo mudou. 

Você é a única luz que eu vejo e nada poderia algum dia substituir o que você me faz sentir. 

- Eu preciso de... Bulma?? 

**- Só vim pra dizer que a nave já foi consertada e abastecida. Você já pode voltar para o espaço brincar de esconde-esconde com o Goku, Príncipe dos Saiyajins! **

- Eu não vou mais 

**- Como?? Depois de todo o trabalho que meu pai teve? **

- Agora a pouco... agora a pouco eu quase deixei teu amor escapar das minhas mãos, mas agora eu sei que eu preciso de você, e se você quiser, eu ficarei a seu lado. 

**- Ah Vegeta.., você não sabe como eu queria tanto ouvir isso de você... mas agora eu não sei... tenho medo de me magoar mais. A minha situação com o Yamcha ainda não está resolvida também; tecnicamente nós ainda estamos juntos e eu ainda não tomei minha decisão. Ele gosta de mim e eu tenho certeza disso, mas ao mesmo tempo ele me magoa muito e eu tenho medo que aconteça o mesmo com você. **

- Bulma, que palavras eu tenho que dizer pra você acreditar nos meus sentimentos? Tudo bem, eu sei que eu não estava lá quando você estava triste, e nem no seu último aniversário que você tanto insistiu pra eu ir... mas acredite, eu queria ter visto você apagar aquelas velas. Eu preciso de você! Eu preciso que você me salve desse buraco, que sussurre palavras de desejo nos meus ouvidos. Você precisa me salvar, por favor!  O mundo está se fechando para mim e não tenho mais nenhuma vontade de lutar. Eu quero a liberdade, mas não digo isso querendo que você vá embora.. só que estou vivendo desse jeito à tempos e acho que não me acostumaria se me sentisse preso, mas a verdade é que nunca precisei de ninguém como estou precisando de você hoje. ...

-**Vegeta...**

- O que eu tenho que dizer? Que verdades você quer ouvir? Eu tenho que gritar isso? Eu tenho que provar a você como é bom quando nós estamos juntos? O que eu tenho que dizer Bulma? Por favor, me salve desse desespero! Eu a quero aqui do meu lado, prometa pra mim que você estará lá em cima no seu quarto quando eu acabar de falar com seu pai. 

- **O que você quer com o meu pai?**

_**- **__Não interessa!_

- **Você continua um grosso.**

**- **Me desculpe...olha, todos os sonhos que nós tivemos, e toda a cruz que já seguramos,prometo que vamos acabar com isso juntos. 

**- Eu estarei lá Vegeta. **

**- **Bulma...

**- Vegeta, essas paredes guardam um segredo que só nós sabemos, mas por quanto tempo mais elas podem guardar? Nós somos dois amantes que perderam o controle por trás das janelas e portas fechadas. **

- Se essas paredes pudessem falar, sabe o que elas diriam Bulma? Elas diriam que eu te quero mais, que eu nunca me senti assim antes e que você será sempre a pessoa certa pra mim. Estes braços, nunca mais estarão vazios quando estivermos deitados onde caímos, depois de aproveitarmos todas as oportunidades pra fazer amor, pra estarmos juntos. 

**- Se essas paredes tivessem olhos, Vegeta, elas veriam a mim em êxtase nos seus braços, e com cada movimento elas saberiam que eu te amo muito. E que quando o fogo não tem mais calor, você o ascende cada vez que toca em mim. **

- Quando eu me sinto fraco, você me ajuda a encontrar a força e alguma esperança que existe dentro de mim.

**- Por enquanto o segredo estará guardado entre eu e você Vegeta... **

- ..e as paredes... paredes vocês conseguem guardar um segredo? 

**- Eu não conhecia esse seu lado menos sério. **

- Mas eu estou falando sério Bulma,... eu quero dizer que por enquanto, entre essas quatro paredes, que eu te amo muito Bulma!

**- Vegeta... **

- Achei que você não fosse mais voltar Bulma

- **E não voltei, só vim pegar minhas coisas que ainda estão aqui.**

- Não me diga isso, por favor! Eu sei que você não pode ver meu coração, mas ele está sangrando e esta chovendo na minha vida desde o dia que você me deixou!

**- Como você é dramático! Você sempre foi um lutador, não vai se deixar vencer por isso, você não vai se render! **

- Mas sem você eu desisto! Eu sei que durante essa semana eu decaí um pouco, mas Bulma, sou apenas eu. Eu estarei ao seu lado por toda a eternidade, eu te amarei sempre Bulma! E quando eu morrer, é você que estará no meu pensamento.

**- Sinto muito Yamcha, acabou! Talvez quando você superar isso, nós possamos voltar a ser amigos. **

- Bulma..

**- O que? **

- Vá embora por favor!!!!!!!

**- Mas Yamcha, tente endender, foi você que ... **

- Não, não foi eu... foi ele!!!! foi ele que tirou você de mim! Ah Vegeta você me paga!!

**- Me paga?? Você é louco? O que pensa que vai fazer contra ele? Você sabe muito bem que ele acaba com você com uma mão! **

- E é com alguém assim que você quer viver? Com alguém tão arrogante e orgulhoso?

**- Pelo menos eu tenho certeza que ele não é um mulherengo como você! **

- Some daqui!!!!

- **Mas...**

- Agora!!! Some da minha vida!!!!

Vendo as fotos que você deixou pra trás, percebo que agora são apenas lembranças de nossos momentos.

Alguns nos fizeram rir, alguns nos fizeram chorar...Não quero ter que dizer adeus.

O que não daria pra passar meus dedos em seus cabelos, tocar nos seus braços e abraça-la bem apertado.

Eu sei que cometi erros, afinal, sou apenas humano.

Agora, quando ele abraçar você,quando ele puxar você pra perto, quando ele disser as palavras que você precisa ouvir, desejarei ser ele... porque aquelas palavras são minhas... porque queria te dizer de novo que te amarei sempre e estarei do seu lado por toda eternidade, mesmo se você estiver com ele, e eu não vou querer mais ninguém.

Se você me pedisse pra chorar por você, eu choraria, se me pedisse pra morrer eu morreria.

Não há preço que eu não pagaria pra te ter de volta Bulma!

FIM

Videl

Bom gente, esse é meu segundo fic, espero que tenham gostado! P . A partir daí começa a linda historia do mais novo casal que já rendeu mtos fics lindos aqui!

DBjuss!

Por: Videl


End file.
